


I'm worthy?

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Sam picks up Mjolnir in an episode, We never did figure out where the guy got a 5/8 virgin, holy crap Sam is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: On a hunt you and The Winchesters find a giant storage unit of weapons. There's a special one in there. A giant hammer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of en episode where Sam picks up Mjolnir,the hammer of Thor.

Sam couldn't believe it. They had hit the jackpot of old weapons. Most of it they had never seen before. They had only heard about it. There was one specific item that had caught Sam's eye though. It was a hammer with some weird markings on it. When they gathered the majority of the stuff up Dean tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge and after many failed attempts he gave up. The thing would stay here.

"Screw it." Dean growled as he ran his hand through his hair. "We're leaving it here."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother then went to snatch up the supposedly unmoveable hammer. He was actually quite surprised when he was able to lift it up. The hammer felt lightweight.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean looked at his brother then down at the hammer his brother was now offering him.

Sam just shrugged at Dean then looked up when he saw you enter the room with a couple of sharp swords in your arm. It was obvious you had found something you liked. After giving Sam a smile you looked down to see the hammer then broke out in laughter. You couldn't believe it.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Dean questioned as he took the swords from your hand to put them in the duffel bag.

"Sam is worthy." You snorted as the last word left your mouth.

"Explain." Dean told you as he zipped up the full duffel bag.

"Do you guys know nothing about Norse Mythology? That's the hammer of Thor. Unless you're deemed as worthy that hammer is not moving."

It took Dean a moment to process what you had just told them and when he did he almost fell over laughing himself. He couldn't believe it.

"You guys are assholes." Sam let out a sigh before setting the hammer down. There was still much more that needed to be collected.


End file.
